Scitron Digital Contents
is a Japanese record label that publishes video game music albums. List of Video Game Albums Released A - B - C - D - E - F - G - H - I - J - K - L - M - N - O - P - Q - R - S - T - U - V - W - X - Y - Z # *3LDK ~Shiawase ni Narou yo~ Original Music Countdown SCDC-00373 A *ACECOMBAT 04 shattered skies Original Sound Tracks SCDC-00146 *Advance Guardian Heroes Original Soundtrack SCDC-00371 *After... Complete Vocal Collection SCDC-00326 *AGNOIA Drama CD Phrase2 SCDC-00054 *Anata ni Todoke! In Aki (Autumn) SCDC-00049 *Anata ni todoke! In Fuyu / Mayuko Omimura SCDC-00008 *Anata ni todoke! In Haru / Mayuko Omimura SCDC-00012 *Anata ni todoke! In Natsu SCDC-00031 *Anata to issho - Yuki (Snow) SCDC-00057 *Anata to Issho Hana SCDC-00078 *Anata to issho Sora SCDC-00133 *Ashita wa hareru SCDC-00065 B *Backlash Drama CD SCDC-00380 *Bakusou Dekotora Legend Original Soundtrack SCDC-00400 *Barashi SCDC-00105 *Berwick Saga ~Lazberia chronicle chapter 174~ Soundtrack SCDC-00457/9 *Birthday Disc "Virgo" (Otome-za) Yuka Imai SCDC-00129 *Bloody Roar 3 Sound Track SCDC-00082 *Bomberman the Music SCDC-00466 *Bu ni Fu goo SCDC-00316 C *Capcom Game Music SCDC-00193 *Capcom Game Music VOL.2 SCDC-00195 *Capcom Game Music VOL.3 SCDC-00198 *Castle Fantasia ~Record of Elencia War~ Sound Collection SCDC-00397 *Chaos Seed Soundtrack ~ Game Sound Legend Series SCDC-00522~24 *Choujou Kessen: Saikyou Fighters SNK vs. CAPCOM SCDC-00005 *Close to Inori no Oka CD SCDC-00090 *Close to Inori no Oka Sound Collection SCDC-00083 *Cool Cool Toon SCDC-00047 D *Dark Chronicle Original Sound Tracks SCDC-00243 *Dear Melodies "HEAL" Scitron Discs Girls Vocal Best Selection SCDC-00197 *Dear Melodies "LEAF" Scitron Discs Girls Vocal Best Selection SCDC-00196 *Delete Me SCDC-00486~8 *DoDonPachi II & DoDonPachi Original Soundtracks SCDC-00126 *Dokidoki Pretty League: Lovely Star SCDC-00015 *Dokodemo issho Soundtrack: Koneko mo issho SCDC-00009 E *Estpolis Biography Sound Track SCDC-00486~89 *Ever 17 Single Collection Action 1 SCDC-00237 *Ever 17 Single Collection Action 2 SCDC-00246 *Ever 17 Single Collection Action 3 SCDC-00256 *Ever 17 Single Collection Action 4 SCDC-00258 *Ever 17 Vocal Collection SCDC-283 *Ever17 ~the out of infinity~ Sound Collection SCDC-00204 *Ever17 ~the out of infinity~ Vocal Collection SCDC-00283 F *F-Zero GX/AX Original Soundtracks SCDC-00358~9 *Famicom 20th Anniversary Arrange Sound Tracks SCDC-00320 *Famicom 20th Anniversary Original Sound Tracks Vol. 1 SCDC-00317 *Famicom 20th Anniversary Original Sound Tracks Vol. 2 SCDC-00318 *Famicom 20th Anniversary Original Sound Tracks Vol. 3 SCDC-00319 *Famicom MUSIC VOL.2 SCDC-00151 *Famicom Sound History Series "Mario the Music" SCDC-00360 *Fuhai no teio agehacho no rakuin Drama CD SCDC-00074 *Fushigi yugi - Eikou den SCDC-00152 *Futaba Riho First Album SCDC-00379 G *Gacha Mecha Stadium Saru Battle Sound Tracks!! SCDC-00372 *GALERIANS: Ash Original Soundtrack SCDC-00178 *GALERIANS: Ash Original Soundtrack SCDC-00176 *GALERIANS: The Rion Original Soundtrack SCDC-00177 *Game Music Now & Then SCDC-00292~3 *GAME SOUND LEGEND ~ Famicom Game Music SCDC-00145 *Game Sound Legend Arrange Series - Back In The S.S.T.Band!! ~The Very Best~ SCDC-00312 *Game Sound Legend Arrange Series "G.M.O. Arrange Album" SCDC-00489 *Game Sound Legend Arrange Series "Speed & Wind" SCDC-00375 *Game Sound Legend Series - That's Atari Music SCDC-00313 *Game Sound Legend Series - That's Atari Music Vol.2 SCDC-00314 *Game Sound Legend Series "G.M.O. Christmas Songs" SCDC-00468 *Game Sound Legend Series "Konami Game Music Vol. 4 ~A-JAX~" SCDC-00472 *Game Sound Legend Series "Konamic Game Freaks" SCDC-00465 *Game Sound Legend Series "LEGEND OF GAME MUSIC ~CONSUMER BOX~" SCDC-00497~505 *Game Sound Legend Series -Apollon Game Music Box ~Memorial Sounds of Wizardry~ SCDC-00509~14 *Game Sound Legend Series Box 2 ~Platinum Box~ SCDC-00473 *Game Sound Legend Series CD-BOX (8CDs + DVD) SCDC-00410 *Garasu (Glass) no Mori Sound Collection SCDC-00220 *Garou Densetsu Mark of the Wolves Original Sound Trax SCDC-00006 *Guardian Angel: Sound Collection SCDC-00249 *GUILTY GEAR X Vol.1 (Drama CD) SCDC-00132 *GUILTY GEAR X Vol.2 (Drama CD) SCDC-00137 *Guilty Gear XX Original Soundtrack SCDC-00191~2 *Gunstar Heroes Sound Collection SCDC-00470 H *HAPPY SALVAGE Audio Drama SCDC-00011 *Happy Salvage Soundtrack. SCDC-00025 *Hard Luck Return of the Heroes Original Soundtrack SCDC-00388 *Hayari Gami Drama CD SCDC-00362 *Hayari Gami Original Soundtrack SCDC-00361 I *infinity SCDC-00020 J *Jet Set Radio Future Original Sound Tracks SCDC-00166 K *Kakutou Chojin: Original Soundtracks SCDC-00253 *Kawaii? Nee, Darlin SCDC-00068 *Killer7 Original Sound Track SCDC-00451~2 *King of Fighters 2000 Arrange Sound Trax, The SCDC-00041 *The King of Fighters 2000 Drama CD SCDC-00042 *The King of Fighters 2000 Original Sound Trax SCDC-00035 *The King of Fighters 2001 Original Sound Trax SCDC-00143 *The King of Fighters 2002: Be The Fighter! Original Sound Trax SCDC-00221 *The King of Fighters 2003 Arrange Tracks - Consumer Version SCDC-00386 *The King of Fighters 2003 Original Sound Tracks SCDC-00337 *The King Of Fighters Best Arrange Collection since 94 to 00 SCDC-00014 *The King of Fighters XI Sound Collection SCDC-00517~8 *King of Fighters Maximum Impact Original Soundtrack SCDC-00363~4 *King of Fighters Neo Wave Arrange Tracks -Consumer Version- SCDC-00455 *KIZUNA ~ Bonds / Fly away SCDC-00377 *Klonoa of the Wind 2 ~Something Forgotten Wished by the World~ Original Soundtrack SCDC-00201~2 *Konami Famicom Super Medley SCDC-00467 *Konami Game Music Vol.1 SCDC-00050 *Konami Game Music Vol.2 SCDC-00060 *Konami Game Music VOL.4 A JAX SCDC-00069 *KONOHANA: True Report Drama CD SCDC-00086 *KONOHANA: True Report Sound Collection SCDC-00076 *Kotasu 006 SCDC-00114 *Koyasu 001 SCDC-00038 *Koyasu 002 SCDC-00044 *Koyasu 003 SCDC-00053 *Koyasu 004 SCDC-00067 *Koyasu 005 SCDC-00077 L *La Pucelle ~Legend of the Holy Maiden of Light~ Arrange Soundtrack SCDC-00183 *La Pucelle ~Legend of the Holy Maiden of Light~ Drama CD SCDC-190 *Legend Compilation Series: Classics in Game Music SCDC-00463 *Legend Consumer Series: Summer Carnival '92 Recca Original Soundtrack SCDC-00461 *Lilly's Atelier The Alchemist of Zalburg Original Soundtrack SCDC-00118 *LITTLE PRINCESS Puppet Princess of Marl's Kingdom 2: Drama CD SCDC-00030 *Lovely Star SCDC-00013 M *Majin-kishi Jack Geist Original Soundtrack SCDC-00066 *Makai Senki Disgaea Drama CD SCDC-00278 *MARIO & ZELDA BIG BAND LIVE CD SCDC-00315 *Memories ofF Maxi Single Collection Vol.3 Kaoru Otoha (Yukari Tamura) SCDC-00063 *Memories Off SCDC-00002 *Memories Off - Piano Collection Vol.1 SCDC-00222 *Memories Off - Sound Collection plus alpha SCDC-00157 *Memories Off 1st SCDC-00159 *Memories Off 2nd (Drama series) Vol. Takano no oshaberi & cleaning SCDC-00218 *Memories Off 2nd CD Drama SCDC-00138 *Memories Off 2nd Complete Box SCDC-300 *Memories Off 2nd Drama series Vol.1 Hotaru no oshaberi & cleaning SCDC-00200 *Memories Off 2nd Drama Series Vol.2 Tsubame no oshaberi & cleaning SCDC-00203 *Memories Off 2nd Drama series Vol.3 Tomoe no oshaberi & cleaning SCDC-00207 *Memories Off 2nd Mini Album Collection Vol.2 - Imitation SCDC-00136 *Memories Off 2nd Mini Album Collection Vol.3 SCDC-00141 *Memories Off 2nd Mini Album Collection Vol.4 Tsubame Minami CD Drama SCDC-00144 *Memories Off 2nd Mini Album Collection Vol.5 - Futatsu no Kokoro wa SCDC-00149 *Memories Off 2nd Mini Album Collection Vol.6 SCDC-00150 *Memories Off 2nd Sound Collection SCDC-00127 *Memories Off 3.5 Sound Collection SCDC-00366 *Memories Off Collectors Box Edition SCDC-00426~32 *Memories Off Complete Box SCDC-00107 *Memories off maxi single collection Vol.4 SCDC-00070 *Memories Off Orgel Collection SCDC-00394 *Memories Off Piano Collection Vol.2 SCDC-299 *Memories Off Vol 2 Ame no Hi no Omi SCDC-00059 *Memories Off: 2nd Maxi Single Collection Vol.1 Hotaru Shirakawa SCDC-00104 *Memories off: Drama CD SCDC-00016 *Memories Off: Drama CD "Bridge" SCDC-00131 *Memories off: Maxi Single Collection Vol.1 SCDC-00051 *Memories off: Maxi Single Collection Vol.5 Yue Imasaka (Megumi Nasu) SCDC-00075 *Memories off: Maxi Single Collection Vol.6 Minamo Ibuki (Kumi Kawai) with Collection BOX SCDC-00080 *Memories Off: Piano Collection Vol. 2 SCDC-00299 *Metroid Prime & Fusion Original Soundtracks SCDC-00276~7 *Michigan Original Sound Tracks SCDC-00378 *Milky Season - Vocal Collection SCDC-00210 *Milky Season Pair Collection Vol.2 SCDC-00169 *Milky Season Pair Collection Vol.3 SCDC-00175 *Milky Season Pair Collection Vol.6 With Collection Box SCDC-00194 *Milky Season Sound Collection SCDC-00164 *Minna de tsukuru Memo-Off (Memories Off) CD!! SCDC-00174 *Minna de tsukuru Yuukyuu CD!! SCDC-00033 *Missing Blue Drama CD SCDC-00120 *Missing Blue Sound Collection + Alpha SCDC-00101 *Moekan: Original Soundtrack SCDC-00257 *Mr. Driller Soundtracks SCDC-00178~9 *My Merry May Sound Collections SCDC-00184 N *Namco Arcade 80's SCDC-00272 *Namco Game Music Vol. 1 ~ Game Sound Legend SCDC-217 *Namco Game Music Vol. 2 ~ Game Sound Legend SCDC-00234 *Namco Video Game Music SCDC-00003 *Namcot Super Medley SCDC-00398 *Natsuiro Celebration SCDC-00046 *Natsuiro: Hoshikuzu no Memory - Original Soundtrack SCDC-00433 *Natsukage Original Soundtrack SCDC-00219 *Natsuyume Yawa Sound Collection SCDC-00294 *NEO GEO DJ Station in Gemudora night ! SCDC-00029 *Never7 ~the end of infinity~ Sound Collection SCDC-281 *Night Raid SCDC-00084 *Ninkyouden Toseinin Ichidaiki Original Soundtrack Ohikennasutte! SCDC-00515 *Nintendo Sound History Series "Zelda the Music" SCDC-00395 *Nintendo Sound History Series Disk System Rare Selection SCDC-00421~2 O *Omoi no Kakera ~Close To~ Sound Collection SCDC-285 *Omoide ni Kawaru Kimi - Memories Off - Sound Collection SCDC-00227 *Omoide ni kawaru kimi - Memories Off: Memory collection Vol.3 - Nayuta Kitahara SCDC-00255 *Omoide ni Kawaru Kimi Memories Off Vocal Collection SCDC-00287 *Omoide ni Kawaru Kimi Memory Collection Vol. 2: Mihu Kashima SCDC-00247 *Oriental Magnetic Yellow ~ The Best Album SCDC-00062 P *Pachisuro Original Soundtrack SCDC-00071 *Phantasy Star Online Songs of RAGOL Odyssey Soundtrack ~EPISODE 1&2~ SCDC-00215 *Phantom Brave Arrange Soundtracks SCDC-00348 *Phantom Dust - Original Sound Tracks SCDC-00387 *Phantom Kingdom Arrange Album SCDC-00434 *Phantom Kingdom Drama Disc 1 SCDC-00435 *Pia Carrot 2DX SCDC-00072 *Pia Carrot' 2DX - Best Vocal (Song) Collection SCDC-00040 *Pia Carrot 2DX Heroine Collection 1 Hinomiri SCDC-00007 *Pia Carrot 2DX Heroine Collection 3 Mina Hinomori SCDC-00032 *Pia Carrot 2DX Heroine Collection 2 Tsukasa Enomoto SCDC-00021 *Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time Original Sound Tracks SCDC-00383 R *Radirgy Original Soundtrack SCDC-00508 *Remember 11 Sound Collection SCDC-00340 *Remember 11 Vocal Collection SCDC-00367 *Remember11 Drama CD SCDC-00354 *R-TYPE FINAL ORIGINAL SOUND TRACKS SCDC-288 S *Samurai Champloo Original Soundtrack Hop Samurai Action SCDC-00507 *Samurai Spirits Shinsho (New Chapter) Kenkaku-ibunroku SCDC-00001 *Samurai Spirits Shinsho (New Chapter) Kenkaku-ibunroku Drama CD SCDC-00010 *Samurai Spirits Zero Original Soundtrack (Release Cancelled) SCDC-00338 *Samurai Western: Katsugeki Samurai-dou Soundtrack SCDC-00402 *Scheme Soundtrack / Yuzo Koshiro SCDC-00199 *Sega Arcade '80s Vol. 1 ~ Legend '80s Series SCDC-00245 *Sega Arcade 80's Vol. 2 ~ Legend 80's Series SCDC-252 *Sega Game Music Vol.1 SCDC-00024 *Sega Game Music Vol.2 SCDC-00052 *Sega Game Music Vol.3 ~ After Burner SCDC-00056 *Sega Mega Drive Super Medley SCDC-00450 *Sengoku Basara Drama CD SCDC-00462 *Sengoku Basara Original Soundtrack SCDC-00460 *Sengoku Densho 2001 Original Sound Trax SCDC-00102 *Sentimental Prelude Drama CD Part.1 SCDC-00384 *Sentimental Prelude Drama CD Part.2 SCDC-00385 *Sentimental Prelude Original Soundtrack SCDC-00381 *Separate Blue Original Soundtrack SCDC-00264 *SHADOW HEARTS Original Soundtrack plus1 SCDC-00116 *Shadow Hearts Original Soundtracks plus 1 SCDC-00403 *Shin Sekai gakudan zatsugidan Final ~ The 20th Century Memorial Best ~ SCDC-00061 *Shining Force: Resurrection of the Dark Dragon - Original Soundtrack SCDC-00365 *Silpheed ~PC Sound of Game Arts~ Game Sound Legend Series SCDC-00521 *SNK Game Music SCDC-00106 *SNK Original Best SCDC-00055 *SNK Slot Panic Soundtracks SCDC-00423 *Soseiki DE:VADASY SCDC-00017 *Space Traveller SCDC-00026 *STAR OCEAN BLUE SPHERE Arrange & Sound Trax SCDC-00123 *Street Fighter II GSM Capcom 4 (PCCB-00056) *Strikers 1999 OST SCDC-00004 *Summer Dream Evening Tale Sound Collection SCDC-294 *SUPER XEVIOUS (GAME SOUND LEGEND) SCDC-00099 T *Taito Game Music SCDC-00156 *Takahashi Meijin Song Collection - 16 Rensha 20th Anniversary SCDC-464 *Take Off! Soundtrack & Character SCDC-295 *TearRingSaga Original Sound Track SCDC-00091 *TEKKEN 4 Original Sound Tracks SCDC-00181~2 *Tendo + Dokuta Soundtracks SCDC-00424 *Tentama Drama CD SCDC-00079 *Tentama Sound Collection + Alpha SCDC-00073 *The Konamic Game Freaks SCDC-00064 *The Legend of Zelda: Takt of Wind Original Sound Tracks SCDC-00250~1 *THE RETURN OF VIDEO GAME MUSIC SCDC-00122 *The Story of Hero Yoshitsune Original Soundtrack SCDC-00401 *Toshi shita no Otokonoko SCDC-00128 *True Love Story 3 Drama CD term. 1 ~FIRST STEP~ SCDC-00096 *True Love Story 3 Drama CD term. 2 ~HAPPY LUNCH TIME~ SCDC-00103 *True Love Story 3 Drama CD term. 3 ~TAKE YOUR DREAM!~ SCDC-00125 *True Love Story 3 Drama CD term. 4 ~GOING MY WAY~ SCDC-00130 *True Love Story 3 Original Soundtrack SCDC-00089 *True Love Story 3 Vocal Collection SCDC-00135 *True Love Story Special Song Box SCDC-00327 *True Love Story Summer Days, and yet... Drama CD SCDC-291 *True Love Story Summer Days, and yet... Original Soundtrack SCDC-284 *True Love Story Summer days, and yet... Pre Character Series Vol. 1 Hina Kusonese SCDC-00261 *True Love Story Summer days, and yet... Pre Character Series Vol. 2 Satomi Kiriya SCDC-00266 *True Love Story Summer days, and yet... Pre Character Series Vol. 3 Yuiko Shinosaka SCDC-00267 *True Love Story Summer days, and yet... Pre Character Series Vol. 4 Nayu Kamiya SCDC-00268 *True Love Story Summer days, and yet... Pre Character Series Vol. 5 Hitomi Arimori SCDC-00269 *True Love Story Summer days, and yet... Pre Character Series Vol. 6 Yako Mukai SCDC-00270 *True Love Story Summer Days, and yet... Vocal Collection SCDC-296 *True Love Story Summer Days, and yet... Vocal Collection SCDC-00296 *Twinkle Star Sprites: La Petite Princesse Soundtrack SCDC-00453~4 W *W ~Wish~ Sound Collection SCDC-00374 *Wangan Midnight Soundtrack SCDC-00188 Y *Yowaki na Bokura/NERVOUS SCDC-00081 *Yukyu final cancert Manatsu no sotsugyoshiki (Yukyu Ongakusai) SCDC-00048 *Yukyu Gensoukyoku 3 - Perpetual Blue Drama CD: Part 5 SCDC-00027 *Yukyu Gensoukyoku 3 - Perpetual Blue Drama CD: Part 6 SCDC-00028 *Yukyu Gensoukyoku 3 Perpetual Blue Part.1 SCDC-00018 *Yukyu Gensoukyoku 3 Perpetual Blue Part.2 SCDC-00019 *Yukyu Gensoukyoku 3 Perpetual Blue Vol.3 SCDC-00022 *Yukyu Gensoukyoku 3 Perpetual Blue Vol.4 SCDC-00023 *Yukyu Gensoukyoku All Star Project Soundtrack SCDC-00034 *Yukyu Gensoukyoku Perpetual Blue SCDC-00037 *Yukyu Gensoukyoku Perpetual Blue Part.7 SCDC-00036 *Yukyu Kumikyoku All Star Project Vol.2 SCDC-00043 *Yukyu Kumikyoku: Audio Drama CD Vol.1 SCDC-00039 *Yukyu THE SONGS II SCDC-00085 *Yume no Tsubasa Drama CD SCDC-00058 *Yume no tsubasa Sound Collection SCDC-00045 See also *List of record labels External links *Official site (in Japanese) Category:Japanese record labels Category:Media companies of Japan